


Complicated

by tielan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Whump, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a complicated relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated

She makes him wild.

The first time, he doesn't realise he's gripping her shoulder until she turns and looks up at him beneath big dark lashes. Then her mouth curves in a grin of pure mischief. The next thing Will knows, her mouth is in his, her hands are on his butt, and he's kissing her back like he's out of his mind - or about to go out of it if he doesn't have her.

Afterwards, gasping for breath like a spent fish, while Kate pants under him, Will thinks of it as temporary insanity.

"You've got some moves there, Z-man."

He has a few wet dreams after that, but Kate doesn't seem inclined for a rematch, although sometimes her grin turns speculative.

\--

She makes him reckless.

Like the time they're on a stakeout and bored, and the shifts of her hips in the driver's seat has Will wondering what she'd be like, moaning slick on his finger. He shifts himself, reminding himself that they have a job to do and-- "What the h--?"

Kate smirks as coherence vanishes in a moan. "Don't tell me you've never had a handjob, Z-man."

Panting, aching, trying to resist the urge to thrust into her hand, Will thinks he's never had one from his partner in a parked van while on a stakeout.

Later, her knuckles clench on the steering wheel and her teeth leave marks in her lip as Will works her with slow patience and determined intent and thinks that he wants to watch her lose it on his tongue someday.

\--

She makes him feel good.

This time, he was the one to initiate, turning up at her room with her laundry and arching a brow at the panties in scarlet lace that the Big Guy left on the top of the pile. It's just as well that Will was handed the basket rather than Henry, because the thought of Kate arching under Henry's tongue like this makes Will's stomach churn.

He takes her to the top, promises her the peak several times before drawing her back, then thrusts her over when she threatens to do it for herself.

"We're making a habit of this," she murmurs afterwards, limbs warm and comforting among his own.

"Yeah," Will says, knowing he probably should get out before she kicks him out, but unable to resist lying in her arms a little longer.

\--

She makes him feel used.

Will's beginning to think he's mostly a convenience. Sex when she wants it, someone to be intimate with, a fuck-buddy, nothing more. Kate doesn't kick him out, but she doesn't invite him to stay, either. Sometimes she comes to his bed, but when she does, she doesn't stay the night, and Will always wakes up alone.

He feels like he's trying to hold onto someone who doesn't want to be held. Like he's gripping a handful of sand and watching it pour out from between his fingers.

One night he asks her to stay. Or close enough as he sits in the sheets and watches her wriggle into her panties and fasten up her bra. "You don't have to go back to your room, you know."

"I like my own bed," is her answer as she tugs on her jeans. "Besides," she says with a careful smile, "you hog the mattress."

Will gets a kiss, but she's the one to break away.

\--

She makes him feel protected.

The charge of the weapon is for violent Abnormals, so the two goons go down hard. Kate sweeps the room once, reporting to Helen via hands-free earpiece, before she crosses the room to Will.

"I've got him. Get Henry to bring the truck around, I'm not sure he's up to walking."

It takes her only a moment to find the controls, and another to ease him down from the hanging position they had him for torture. Then she starts on the duct tape over his mouth. It takes forever for her to peel off half an inch, and she grimaces. "Okay, let's try door number two."

Will's first noise after she rips the duct tape off is a yelp of pain. Then her hands are moving over him, gentle but insistent in their check-over and he protests, but relaxes into her touch.

He's gonna be okay. She won't let him be otherwise.

\--

She scares him..

Kate pops one eye open when he climbs into her bed. "You 'kay?"

"I'm fine," he tells her as he settles in, and after a moment, she relaxes against him. "Go back to sleep."

Helen says she'll be tired and irritable for another week after the kidnapping, which made Henry quip, " _So, Kate as usual, then?_ "

As he slides his arms around her, Will remembers trying to reach the mind of a stone cold killer while Kate's life was on the line. He failed because he couldn't find the distance to push the man's switches - not while Kate was there, bound and gagged and furious, even through the bruises and the dried smears of a bloody nose.

"Hey." She turns over in his arms so she's facing him, her face tucked into the curve of his shoulder, her lips on his skin. "Not your fault, okay?"

Will doesn't ask how she knows, he just lets his lips rest against the top of her head.

In the morning, she's still there.

\--

Kate makes him feel.

Will likes it.


End file.
